Mas de lo que pensé
by Gray Color
Summary: Para Allen, Link es más de lo que se imagina.OneShot LinkxAllen


-man no me pertenece, es obra original de Hoshino-sama, mis respetos

**-Mas de lo que pensé-**

Por fuera la avanzada noche cubría el cielo con un manto negro tan denso que opacaba el brillo de las estrellas. Por dentro, a través del cristal se reflejaba la danzarina llama de una vela que iluminaba con su luz rojiza una pequeña sección de la habitación y el rostro de Howard Link.

Allen estaba acostado en su cama, medio adormecido pero sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño pues, aunque tenues, la luz de la vela y el golpeteo del bolígrafo de Link sobre la superficie del escritorio, se lo impedían. El albino observaba la meticulosidad con que el alemán parecía escoger las palabras que plasmaría en el reporte de su última misión. Allen entonces recordó que pensó que así sería siempre. Desde el día en que lo conoció.

-Eres más de lo que pensé- dijo el albino con voz baja y cansada mientras rodaba sobre su cama y plantaba su mirada su mirada en el techo.

-Creí que ya estabas dormido- le respondió el ojiverde sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Allen ofendido continuó a pesar del poco interés que ponía el supervisor a la conversación.

-Cuando te conocí pensé que eras alguna clase de "burócrata" estirado, con gusto por los pasteles- le dijo sin importarle si sus palabras llegaba a ofender al supervisor.

Allen se sorprendió al ver que Link lo miraba y sonreía disimuladamente.

-Eso ya me lo habían dicho- le respondió y volvió a sus asuntos. Allen deseó que por una vez Link mostrara disposición por la charla. Aunque fuera por mera obligación, al menos así su constante presencia no se volvía incómoda.

-Resulta que eres miembro de la división especial de combate de Central, al menos eso dijo Kanda- dijo Allen finalmente esperando que el alemán hablara sobre eso, aunque sabía de antemano que Link de lo ultimo que hablaría era de la División Cuervo.

-Me sorprende que tengas esas habilidades y que seas capaz de proteger a la gente a costa de tu propia vida.

Allen hizo una larga pausa esperando una respuesta. Link solo movió un brazo para dar vuelta a la hoja en que escribía.

-Eres más que parte de la decoración.

El exorcista observó como Link no se perturbaba por sus afirmaciones. Tan solo estaba ahí sentado, ligeramente encorvado sobre el escritorio, apoyando su mano firme sobre el papel, mientras los claros ojos no se despegaban del camino de tinta que se arrastraba bajo la punta del bolígrafo. Por un instante interrumpió la escritura para llevarse la mano al cabello y recoger tras su oreja el mecho que se había soltado de la coleta mal sujetada y de paso también ajustarse los anteojos que usaba para leer. Y de nuevo volvió a su escrito.

-También eres más atractivo. Con la frente despejada tus ojos lucen más- dijo en la confianza de sentirse ignorado.

-En ellos puedo ver que eres más sensible de lo que pareces. Últimamente te veo triste. ¿Es por los terceros exorcistas? Algo en ellos te molesta.

Allen se recargó en la pared y sujetó sus piernas pegándolas a su pecho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Actúas como todo un caballero, fingiendo que no escuchas las cosas vergonzosas que te estoy diciendo, pero apostaría a que estas atento a cada palabra.

Tragó saliva y antes de volverse a acostar se dirigió a Link por ultima vez.

-Me alegro que también seas más torpe de lo que me imaginé, por que así no te darás cuenta de que significas para mí más de lo que deberías.

Se enrolló entre sus sabanas ocultando el rostro sonrojado. Acababa de revelar sentimientos que había ocultado incluso de si mismo, por que eran prohibidos, porque no serían valorados.

La vela se apagó y escuchó la silla arrastrarse por el suelo, luego unos pasos alejándose.

-Walker- la voz serena y suave de Link llamándolo hizo que su corazón se comprimiera. Sí tan solo Link no lo hubiera escuchado, ahora no temería el ser reprendido por el supervisor. Allen no se movió, quizá si Link pensaba que estaba dormido dejaría el asunto por la paz. "¿A quien engaño? Link es más listo que eso" pensó Allen.

Sabiendo que el exorcista simulaba que dormía, desde su cama le Link le dijo:

-Te faltó decir que soy mas cobarde que cualquier otra persona, por que cuando estas despierto, no puedo decirte que me gustas…

Esto fue un OneShot de una de mis parejas favoritas sacado un poco de la impresión que me producen algunas viñetas del manga en las que aparece Link. Espero q les guste aunque sea tan breve y parezca que no tiene sentido.

Comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones y quejas son bien recibidas. Todo sea por mejorar.

Hasta la próxima‼


End file.
